


Lost Time

by hanmajoerin



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanmajoerin/pseuds/hanmajoerin
Summary: After being separated from InuYasha for a year, Kagome wakes up to find herself back in the Feudal Era. Without her memory, Kagome introduces a new side of herself to InuYasha, who claims that they were separated for three years and reunited for seven months.
Relationships: InuKag, Inuyasha x Kagome, Miroku and Sango, mirsan - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Lost Time

Chapter 1: A Second Reunion

_ Kagome found her gaze fixated on her high school uniform which sat neatly in the back of a blue locker. Soft shadows hugged the navy and beige fabric as a soft sound—almost like white noise or static—seemed to embrace her thoughts. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Kagome reached out and grabbed her clothes. Exhaling slowly, she turned away from the locker so that when she opened her eyes nothing would have changed.  _

_ It was hard to believe that a year had passed since the Bone Eater’s Well stopped working. Like a catalyst, the broken connection between her time and InuYasha’s changed so much about Kagome without having to change itself. Her attendance soared, her old lifestyle came slamming into her weekdays, her acquired fear of the darkness felt like a slow burn even though it wasn’t, and now she had invented ways to carry the consequences. _

_ Even though her friends in the Feudal Era were alive and well, they weren’t here. Kagome supposed she was grieving but she felt as if she should be... happier. Miroku’s wind tunnel must have vanished so he and Sango were probably married with a child on the way. Shippo was probably having a lot of fun staying in the village and playing with kids his own age while InuYasha... everyone always said that he was restless in the village, but Kagome liked to think he was somewhat happy. Not that happy and InuYasha often mixed, but Naraku and the Sacred Jewel were defeated, he should at least be able to relax.  _

_ The young high schooler sighed, imagining InuYasha asleep on her bed. He always appeared angelic especially when a soft pink comforter acted as an unintentional backdrop. But once he was awake, he and Shippo could easily tie for the title of “Most Mischievous.” Remembering the stories Gramps told her about how he ran circles around the table left Kagome hoping that, at the very least, her half-demon companion wasn’t driving the villagers insane. _

_ “Higurashi!” Yua Watanabe, the archery club’s captain, called out with a slight wave.  _

_ Kagome dropped her hands from the ties of her  _ hakama _ , offering her senior a soft, “Hi, Watanabe.” _

_ As Watanabe approached, Kagome gulped, attempting to swallow the idea of InuYasha. “Thanks for all of your hard work this year. I’m really glad you joined the club!” Yua exclaimed with a carefree ease that Kagome envied.  _

_ “Thank you; being able to do archery is important to me.” _

_ Yua nodded a few times in agreement, not at all able to comprehend the meaning behind Kagome’s remark. She continued talking, also unaware of how Kagome’s thoughts about the past crawled back past her throat to nestle in her mind. She never asked to leave her double life behind, was never given a chance to choose.  _

_ “Oh, and we’re really looking forward to having you start training to compete next year. I know you’ll do well!” _

_ Kagome flashed Yua another modest smile but before she could thank her for a second time, she yawned. “Excuse me,” Kagome apologized. Another large yawn stretched at her consciousness. “I’m just going to go to bed now...” _

The world returned to Kagome slowly. She blinked her eyes against an overwhelming amount of deep browns and warm oranges. The ceiling above almost looked like the wood roofing of a hut and the unmistakable popping fire and chirping crickets sounded like a lullaby. It’s almost like I’m back in the Feudal Era, she thought to herself as she yawned. Just as she was about to turn and settle back into sleep, she heard him.

“You’re awake.” 

InuYasha’s voice sent Kagome lurching forward, all thoughts of sleep vanishing instantly. “InuYasha!” she exclaimed, her heart beating as quickly as her head spun. The high schooler clutched at her chest with uncertainty, brown eyes daring to take in the telltale colors of silver and amber. She spent so many days longing for them to come into view.

“Hey,” InuYasha began, resting his hands on her shoulders.  _ When—how did I come back? _ Kagome asked herself as she reached up to grasp one of the half-demon’s hands. She never realized that his calloused skin could feel like a balm, working without delay to relieve this past year’s emotional build up. InuYasha was seated properly before her, his face highlighted by firelight and grounded by a somber expression.“You shouldn’t be pushing yourself right now. Kaede said you should rest.” 

Kagome’s eyes had to be shining as he—InuYasha!— gingerly lowered her down to the floor. She could feel moisture building bridges across her waterline, too. Of course there were so many questions she needed to blurt out, but watching InuYasha pull a thin blanket up past her shoulders stilled her. Kagome was just happy he was here. He felt so real; his touch, the timbre of his voice—everything about this InuYasha. If she was dreaming, she didn’t want to wake up. “I can’t believe you came for me,” Kagome croaked out because she always knew that he would.

“Of course I did, stupid,” InuYasha chided, crossing his arms. A small giggle filtered past Kagome’s lips as he turned up his nose. When the schoolgirl fantasized about her reunion with InuYasha, he never acted this casual. They spent a little more than a year apart from each other for the first time since they met and it was entirely too long. Had she not been so wrapped up in her own emotions, Kagome may have chastised him back. “Would have been easier for me to do that if you stayed hidden instead of charging out of the brush like that. You could’ve gotten seriously hurt, Kagome.”

Kagome furrowed her brow slightly at the comment. “What?” She asked, wiping away a tear with her index finger.

InuYasha thrust his nose even further in the air. “Keh, don’t play innocent; damn ogre’s club wasn’t that hard, I was fine.”

Kagome frowned as his words sunk in. “I...” She brought a hand to her temple, rubbing it lightly as she tried to process what the half-demon told her.

All traces of agitation scurried from InuYasha’s features at her motion. “Kagome, is your head bothering you? Kaede gave me some medicine to help with that, let me get it for you.”

Before he could walk away, Kagome grabbed at his pants, instantly stilling him. “Kagome...?”

“Where’s Kaede?”

“‘Dunno,” InuYasha shrugged. “She probably went home or somethin’.” Lightly shaking her hand away, he walked to the fire to settle the kettle over its steady flames.

_ So InuYasha has his own hut and he wants me to stay, _ Kagome thought to herself. A molten smile spread, matching the warm blush she was sure dusted her cheeks.

Kagome rolled to her side to watch InuYasha as he babysat his kettle. Everything from the painted scowl to the delicate way he mixed tea was deliberate and when he was beside her once more, she pulled herself into a sitting position effortlessly. As he passed her the cup, his hands lingered against hers. It was glaringly clear that InuYasha wanted to pick up where they had left off a few weeks before they defeated Naraku. Still, Kagome couldn’t help but laugh slightly, not used to an InuYasha who was anything but abrasive. “You’ve sure grown up some,” she pointed out, tilting her head to the side.

“Uh...” InuYasha replied, breaking their contact to shove his hands into the voluminous red sleeves of the fire rat. “You uh, really hit your head there, didn’t ya?” Kagome frowned again—hit her head? Didn’t listen to him? She was missing something but before she could even ask, InuYasha was grasping her free hand and squeezing it tightly. “Listen, when I told you to stay hidden, it was only because I knew I could handle that dumb-ass ogre on my own. I should have been paying more attention to you, though. You’re still learning and I—I should have protected you. I’m sorry.”

Kagome shook her head as InuYasha bowed his own. He wanted forgiveness when absolutely nothing he admitted happened to them. Kagome wriggled her hand from InuYasha’s and winced, rubbing her forehead again. “Are you real?” She nearly whispered, tears forming once more. Kagome was used to the dreams—it would be so easy for him to deny it or stumble over his words or maybe just admit that all of this was another fantasy. But when she saw the anxiety accumulating across every aspect of her half-demon’s body, Kagome had a feeling that she really was awake. “It’s just that I—“ she cut herself off. She needed to stand and maybe get fresh air or something. The world quickly spun beneath her feet but InuYasha was there, catching her and he was really there—they were really together. “Oh InuYasha,” she stated, closing her eyes and letting the tears glide past her cheeks.

InuYasha froze the moment she buried her head against his chest, but it didn’t take long for him to wrap his arms around her. “I’m supposed to be the one who’s upset,” he reminded her, hands softly stroking her hair. “You’re really starting to worry me, Kagome.” 

Kagome shook her head, lifting her dewy eyes up with a sense of relief she thought would never materialize.

InuYasha was different than she remembered and yet exactly the same. Just being around him set her at ease and she could feel some of her anxieties fade away. Kagome was safe now, but even as she calmed to sniffles, InuYasha continued running his hand up and down her back, he radiated a peace she hadn’t expected after being apart for an entire year. “How can you be so calm?” 

InuYasha’s brow twitched slightly and he raised a fist, it was almost as if Kagome unintentionally spiked his ire. All she could do was tilt her head to the side. “Because Kaede said that being upset wouldn’t help you relax. She didn’t tell me it would make you worry more,” he ground out. If InuYasha could trade a gentle reaction for an angry one within seconds, Kagome knew absolutely that she was in the Feudal Era again. 

“It’s been such a hard year without you, InuYasha, why on Earth wouldn’t I want you to feel something? Did you even miss me?”

“The hell are you talking about, Kagome?”

Well, it was good to know that InuYasha could still unintentionally spark her ire, too. “My life has been absolutely miserable without you!” She blurted out, pressing an accusatory finger against his chest. “Do you have any idea how difficult things have been for me? And now you’re just standing here like... like you haven’t even thought about me on—“ Kagome groaned, her head glaringly protesting her argument.

InuYasha reached out, cupping her cheeks in his hands. “Kagome, take it easy,” he advised, and she could hear the note of concern in his voice despite how stern it was. She glared up at him. He offered her a crooked smile that quickly faded. “Wait, did you say it’s been a year since the well stopped working?”

“I mean, I think so...” Her temper fled, leaving her feeling sheepish. Maybe her memories  _ were _ a little off.

InuYasha placed a finger under her chin, tilting her up to look into a storm of amber. “You were gone for three years.”

InuYasha sounded as if the news might break her and it didn’t but Kagome couldn’t hold back a slight gasp. She stepped back from him. “Three...” three whole years—she had to wait two more years to be reunited with InuYasha and her friends here? It didn’t seem plausible. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” InuYasha asked, picking Kagome up then laying her back down onto the ground. Although he was trying his best to remain calm, she could tell he was upset. 

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat, reaching her hand out to lay against his thigh. “I just finished my first year of high school,” she confessed. “What happened to me?”

InuYasha rested his hand on her arm. “We were fighting an ogre on the outskirts of the village ‘n it threw you against the ground.”


	2. Chapter 2: With Me

Lost Time

Chapter 2: With Me

The fire popped three times, another confirmation about InuYasha’s claim. 

Three years.

Kagome’s mind chewed on the idea like taffy. Even though InuYasha sat mere inches from her, she still carried the weight of his absence. The idea that they spent another two years apart sent Kagome’s hand flying to his. She gave it a sincere squeeze, relieved to find that she could touch him. That he was still real. “InuYasha... I’m so sorry.”

There was so much she wanted to tell him, but Kagome hesitated, wondering if she’d only be repeating herself. They hadn’t been able to talk about their first reunion and she didn’t know if she had been back for a few days, weeks, or months. Regardless, Kagome wanted to share with him what was in her heart right now; the difficulties she experienced with her first real heartbreak. Kagome bit her lip slightly. Would he want to relive this? Did she already tell him how she probably sealed the well? Could he forgive her? Did he know that he was on her mind every day? Did he know—did he know how much she needed him?

“Don’t apologize,” InuYasha was quick to say, nearly slamming his free hand onto the wooden floor beneath them. Kagome gasped slightly. He shook his head, silver hair whipping from side to side. “I could have jumped out of the well back then but I didn’t. I felt it pulling me back and I let it because I thought knowing you were safe was enough.”

InuYasha knew instantly what the high schooler meant. However many moments passed between them since then hadn’t dulled the determination in his amber eyes or the resolute conviction in his speech. She could feel a small smile forming. It didn’t take away the pain in full but it meant something. She wanted more. Emboldened, she asked, “Was it enough?”

A beat passed between them and Kagome took a sip of the medicinal tea InuYasha brewed to fill it, trying her best to keep focus as a vague static played like a song in her mind.

InuYasha sharply turned his eyes away from her, a grim expression haunting his features. “No.” 

Kagome placed the clay cup onto the floor with more care than it deserved. The way she breathed, the way the glazed surface of her teacup shimmered from the fire’s light, the crude weight of her night robes against her chest, the way she was wearing them instead of her pajamas, InuYasha answering her questions... it all created an ethereal atmosphere that lingered like the warmth on her palms. Maybe she should be angry for losing her memories or scared, but those emotions felt impossible with InuYasha at her side. They would find a way to get her lost time back. For now, there was this reunion. It was one that she could share with the boy she never knew could become irreplaceable. It was sacred.

Kagome leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Given their positions, a healthy heap of space still rested between their lower halves but Kagome couldn’t have felt closer to the half-demon. His fire-rat robe felt like silk under her skin. It was familiar. Her cheek all but clicked into place against his shoulder. “I really missed you,” she murmured.

InuYasha slid closer, returning the embrace and resting his cheek on top of her head. He sounded tired as he took in a deep breath. “There wasn’t a day I stopped thinking about you.”

“Me, too.”

A comfortable silence blanketed the couple. Kagome wondered in passing if she should wait for InuYasha to speak first or if he was captivated by the same film that drifted through her mind. As he continued holding her, she watched the part when he pulled her to his chest and apologized for taking so long to save her. When he pushed her back slightly, she saw the time when his wide, red eyes receded to white and amber upon an entirely different reunion. When he squeezed her shoulders in support, she closed her eyes and felt her backpack grazing against her thighs when he carried her home from school. When she opened her eyes again, she saw the moment she whispered her loyalty to him and the time he swore his life on protecting her. Theirs was a movie she never thought would end. It was beyond a relief–beyond her wildest dreams–to be creating the much anticipated sequel. 

“Does your head feel better?” InuYasha asked eagerly, thumbs brushing against the light blue fabric of her night robe. They were warm but still felt as fragile as glass which helped Kagome stop herself from laughing at the abrupt topic change. _I guess he’s had plenty of time to reminisce._

“It still hurts but I probably have a concussion so it’s to be expected.”

“Maybe you should rest more,” InuYasha suggested, moving the tea away from her. Kagome reached out to pull it closer. 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to sleep after you get a concussion,” the high schooler countered, slipping in another sip as if to prove its continued usefulness.

InuYasha glowered at her, arms crossing over his chest. Kagome’s eyes lingered, briefly wondering what it would be like to be caught between them. Encircled by sleeves that could blanket her entirely, grounded to reality as he held her against his chest, moved to glimmering tears at being precisely where she belonged.

“What does it matter? You’ve already been out since this afternoon.”

Kagome blinked a few times, her visions faltering. “This afternoon!? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“It’s not like we didn’t try. You were out cold!”

Kagome stared at the purple kimono which was used as a makeshift blanket. It barely covered her shins, but the thought of having it pulled back into place along her shoulders had her clinging to her cup like it had the chance to prevent her companion from moving her a single centimeter. “I don’t know if I’m ready to go to sleep yet,” she admitted, a blush dusting her cheeks. Falling asleep and waking up to find her pink comforter instead of a deep and unmistakable red made the idea utterly unappealing. Although announcing the idea seemed embarrassing considering she was also unmistakably back in the Feudal Era.

“Uh...” InuYasha stuttered, picking up on her blush. Kagome wasn’t sure why he hesitated, but all thoughts stopped as soon as he brushed his hand against her cheek. She inhaled the mingling smells of autumn leaves and safety. InuYasha cleared his throat, anchoring Kagome to the moment. “We should wait until you feel better to do...uh... _that_.”

The insinuation sent Kagome’s hands flying to her cheeks in abstract horror. She ended up slapping one of InuYasha’s hands in the process but, once it was in her grasp, she refused to let it go. “InuYasha, get your mind out of the gutter!” He laughed. “It’s not funny, InuYasha!”

The chuckles hardly lasted but his crooked smirk lingered and it wasn’t long before he spread it her way. “You said the same thing when you first got back,” he confessed. “Guess I’m still a little ahead of myself.”

A single fang gleamed and Kagome took a deep breath. Her blush was back and after a few horrendous seconds, she tactfully decided to ask another extremely unrelated question. “That reminds me, how long have I been back?”

“It’s been... about seven moons.”

“Oh,” was all Kagome could manage to say. She wanted to ask InuYasha about their relationship. What they had done and who they had become to each other, but her flustered heart fluttered against her ribs. She cleared her throat. She wasn’t like InuYasha when it came to “getting ahead of herself.” They were together once and they could be together again but she needed to process it all. “Hey, InuYasha,” she started to say, her fingers brushing against his as if she hoped it would give her the courage to continue. InuYasha quirked a brow in response.

Kagome felt a whole new blush slam across her cheeks. She was beginning to think her body rivaled the temperature of the untended fire. “Do you remember our first new moon together?”

“Hard to forget that shit show,” InuYasha grumbled.

Kagome coughed slightly; it was a physical restraint to keep from taking full offense of how he didn’t recognize that she was referring to their sleeping arrangements, not the spider heads. “After Myoga sucked the poison from your blood... you asked if you could lie in my lap.”

“I did, didn’t I?” InuYasha asked, scratching at the back of his head with his free hand. It was almost as if he was scrambling to remember and Kagome’s smile instantly faltered. “D-don’t look at me like that! I try to forget all my nights spent as a human!”

Kagome dropped his hand and let out an audible groan. “How can you say that? You told me you liked my scent! It was...” Kagome cut herself off and rubbed her forehead. It just didn’t seem worthwhile to start an argument with InuYasha when all she wanted was to touch him and relish in their joint existence. “InuYasha?”

“What is it now?” He grunted, clearly losing his patience. Then, she plagiarized his words from that night. “Let me use your lap.”

“Okay,” InuYasha said and it shocked Kagome that he hadn’t sputtered or blushed. He was comfortable with being intimate although Kagome should have recognized that earlier. It didn’t take InuYasha long to be sitting properly behind her head and with great care, Kagome got herself situated. She closed her eyes and took in the scent of the forest in fall and a love that saved her over and over and over.

Even though her small fear lingered in the black behind her eyes, she was tempted to fall asleep. A tender silence filled the hut and Kagome felt a warmth building in her stomach despite her growing headache. “Kagome.” She hummed in response, too comfortable to offer any actual words. InuYasha continued, “When you came back, you said your exams were finished and you didn’t have any regrets. That’s gone now. I...” he paused as if he couldn’t quite string together the right words. Kagome turned her head just in time to see a light flush spreading across his features and it took her a minute to recall how actions and words came different to the half-demon. “I—I just hope that you’re okay with being here. Okay with being with me...”

“InuYasha, I’m exactly where I want to be,” she reassured him, the statement so strong that Kagome couldn’t stop crocodile tears from staining her cheeks. No matter the consequences–no matter the sacrifices–the high schooler couldn’t forget their journey. Coming home was a choice she didn’t need memories to stand by.

Relief overtook every part of InuYasha as he gawked down at her. Kagome never loved him more. They sat still, amber and brown eyes talking in ways spoken language couldn’t hope to say. “Kagome, you...” InuYasha swallowed, this time bending his neck downwards. Kagome’s heartbeat echoed through her ear drums. After spending seven months together, this probably wasn’t their first kiss, but it was _her_ first kiss. Cheeks stained red, Kagome squeezed her eyes closed and was rewarded with chapped lipsbrushing against hers. His lips were true to his character: rough around the edges even when he was trying to be gentle. His kiss was everything Kagome wanted and she lifted her hand to caress his cheek. 

She blinked at the loss of his touch. His attention seemed to be taking away the pain in her head far better than Kaede’s tea. “We’ll visit Kaede in the morning but uh...” a small smirk touched at his features, eyes softening. “Welcome home.” 

A dazzling smile and a few more tears crowded her face. Silver hair was like a curtain keeping her attention on InuYasha alone. “I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: InuYasha’s a pretty tough dude but when that boy gets lost in a moment, he gets lost in it hard! And who isn’t craving a soft InuKag moment with Hanyo no Yashahime right around the corner? We have to write every one we can think of. I also wanted to point out the obvious and let you know that until Kagome gets her memories back, she’ll think of herself as a high schooler since that’s all she remembers. Even though she knows now she graduated, it still hasn’t clicked mentally that she no longer has to show up and take the math tests her worst nightmares are made of. Fingers crossed that the next chapter comes as easily to me as this one did 🤞🏻.
> 
> Until next time,  
> hanmajo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fanfic started out so strongly and now I've got to figure out where I'll take it. It's going to be a pretty relaxed little series, that's for sure. My heart can't take too much InuKag angst, but I did want to try my hand at the amnesia trope. We've seen it done with InuYasha or Kagome forgetting absolutely everything about each other, but how emotional would it be for one of them to wake up and think they've been missing the other for a very hot moment of time? Exactly. It's going to be emotional and wonderful.
> 
> Also, I am still working on 1095 Days Without You, the next chapter is close to being finished, I just need to fall in love with a couple more metaphors and make sure the chapter flows-it should be up soon!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> hanmajo


End file.
